


My Necessity

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [42]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Meet Kamski Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, connor shot chloe, original chloe is not waterproof!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Elijah drops his cocky, professional facade as soon as the door shuts behind Connor.





	My Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> 84\. Needy, Clingy Sex  
> Title from All I Ever Need by Austin Mahone  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Elijah drops his cocky, professional facade as soon as the door shuts behind Connor. As quickly as he can, he’s beckoning the other Chloes over to him. “Help me bring her to the lab,” he orders, and each one takes a leg as he supports the shoulders of his first, most prized creation. Her lifeless eyes stare at the ceiling as they lay her down on Elijah’s work table. 

It takes almost three days for Elijah to bring her back, replacing and repairing valuable biocomponents and circuits in her head. She’s such an old model, coming up on 17 years, that he’s the only one who knows some of the parts anymore. He rarely stops to eat, only doing so when one of the others all but forces him, and he certainly doesn’t sleep. He weeps with relief when he discovers that her memory core is intact. He waves off the Chloe who tells him that Markus’ peaceful protest was a success. He even ignores the CyberLife representative that comes knocking. 

Chloe is the only thing that matters. Chloe is his whole world.

When the screen next to him informs him that Chloe is finally rebooting, he laughs. He laughs until he cries and then he cries until he falls asleep laying across her stomach. He’s woken by fingers threading through his unwashed hair. Elijah sits up slightly, shoulders popping as he does.

“Chloe?”

Chloe smiles at him, blue eyes warm. “Good afternoon, Elijah.”

Elijah starts crying again, wrapping his arms around Chloe’s torso and holding her close. “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t think he would do it. I didn’t think. Chloe, I-” He chokes on a sob, and Chloe holds him until he stops shaking. “I thought you were gone.”

“I’m right here,” Chloe reassures him. “You brought me back.”

“Are you still deviant?”

Chloe smiles. “I am.”

“Good.” He sits up more fully, groaning when his back straightens out. “You’re a person in the eyes of the law now.”

Chloe lights up, a laugh bubbling up out of her. “I am? It worked?”

“It worked.”

She cups his cheeks with delicate hands, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. When she pulls back, she presses their foreheads together. “Your mouth tastes awful. When was the last time you brushed your teeth?”

Elijah looks down, sheepish. “Three days ago. Before Connor shot you.”

Chloe shakes her head. “Disconnect me from this, and we’ll go get you cleaned up.”

Elijah carefully disconnects the computer cord from the port in the back of her neck. Her skin reforms seamlessly over it. Elijah helps her down from the table, making sure she can stand before they make their way across the house to his bedroom. The other Chloes are hovering outside the door, immediately fussing over Elijah and excitedly greeting Chloe when they emerge. Elijah lets them until the overlapping voices start grating at his ears.

“Girls, please.” He starts batting their hands away. “Go do something, anything, whatever. You’re free. Chloe and I are going to get cleaned up.” They back off when he starts moving again. “You’re welcome to stay or leave. Just don’t bother us for a while.”

Chloe is moving at her usual pace much faster than Elijah expected her to be, but his chest swells with pride anyway. “You really are the best,” Elijah reminds her, but Chloe just rolls her eyes. 

“Just get out of that stupid robe and get in the shower.” She tries to break away from him, but he won’t let go of her waist. “Elijah, come on. You haven’t bathed in three days. The other girls told me you’ve been neglecting everything else.”

Elijah swears, he knew those girls were always conspiring against him. “Fine. Stay with me?”

“I can’t get in the shower with you.”

“I know. Just, stay close?”

“Okay."

Elijah peels off his, frankly gross, robe and swim trunks, tossing them in the laundry. He grabs Chloe’s hand, dragging her into the bathroom with him. She sits on the closed toilet, and Elijah showers as quickly as possible with only one hand, the other holding tight to Chloe’s, like if he lets go, she’ll disappear. 

It’s Chloe who wraps a towel around him, Chloe who combs out his hair, Chloe who kisses him again once he’s brushed his teeth. Elijah kisses her back, cupping the back of her neck to hold her close. Elijah pushes her backward and she takes the hint, leading him back to his bed. He lets his towel fall, breaks from their kisses to lift her dress over her head and shover her panties down her thighs. Chloe climbs up, pushing herself back so she’s got her head on a pillow, blonde hair spread over the dark silk. Elijah climbs on top of her and she rakes her fingers through his still-damp hair, yanking him down to kiss her again. 

Chloe’s already wet when Elijah reaches down and slides two fingers through her folds. He teases her for a moment, only a moment, just to hear her gasp, before he pushes them into her. Chloe moans into his mouth as his thumb circles her clit. He pumps his fingers for a minute or so before he pulls them out, replacing them with his dick. Chloe wraps her legs around his waist and he wraps an arm around hers.

Elijah breaks their kiss to trail them down her jaw and throat, down to her breast, where he sucks a nipple between his teeth. He rolls his hips into hers with urgency, and she arches under him, moaning and begging for more. Elijah brings his other hand down to rub at her clit, and she shudders violently as she comes.

“Don’t stop, Elijah,  _ Elijah,” _ she gasps. Elijah speeds up, the obscene sound of him fucking into her filling the room, rivaled only by Chloe’s cries. Chloe drags his face back up by his hair and thrusts her tongue into his mouth, licking and sucking and tasting. Her second orgasm rolls over her in a wave. Her pussy clenches down on Elijah’s cock, her teeth sink into his lip, and Elijah cries out, spilling into Chloe. 

Elijah collapses on top of her and rolls them over so they’re on their sides. They stay wrapped up in each other, trading lazy kisses. Another Chloe eventually comes in to check on them, bringing a washcloth for them to wipe off with and some food for Elijah. Elijah can hear her giggling to the others when she leaves the room, more than likely telling them all about the sight in the bedroom.

Chloe looks like she might go into stasis soon and, by all means, she deserves it. Elijah himself is struggling to stay awake, exhaustion taking over. “Chloe?”

“Hm?”

“I am never,  _ ever _ putting you in danger like that ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [gayngels-and-colors](https://gayngels-and-colors.tumblr.com) or [100kinks](https://100kinks.tumblr.com)


End file.
